


Herum sitzen und Angeln ist doch langweilig!

by Suzuna18



Series: Pokémon One/Two Shot series [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Minor logical mistakes, Minor mistakes, PWP for the first chapter, Second Lemon
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 08:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3722644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzuna18/pseuds/Suzuna18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Als ein Angler sollte man wirklich aufpassen was einem so alles passieren könnte. Das Pokémon einem die Angel zerstören, man einem Pokémon nicht gewachsen ist, einem die Pokébälle ausgehen oder plötzlich jemand vor einem mit seinem Vogel-Pokémon total ins Wasser platscht.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Herum sitzen und Angeln ist doch langweilig!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, ich hab es getan. Mein zweiter Lemon mit einfachen Charakteren. Wuhuu.  
> Es ist wohl nicht das beste und wahrscheinlich sind da Dinge bei die keinen Sinn ergeben, aber hey ich bin zu beschämt von mir selber das ich es nich' wirklich nochmal gelesen habe.  
> Das Einzige was ich noch gemacht habe war Absätze zu schaffen.  
> Es ist ein bisschen schwer hier zu lesen wenn alles aneinander gereiht is'.  
> Also bitte schön genießt meinen Angler mit seinem neuen 'Freund'
> 
> P.S. Für den Angler habe ich das Design aus XY und für den Vogelfänger aus OR AS genommen

Mit einem freudigem Gesichtsausdruck hatte sich der Brünette auf seinen Klappstuhl gesetzt und zog seine Angel und Köder hervor. Mit Tatendrang befestigte er einen seiner besten Köder an der Angel. Als er dies getan hatte lehnte er sich ein kleines Stück zurück. Sein rechter Arm mit welcher er die Angel hielt holte aus und warf sie aus. Die Schnur und der Köder kamen nach und der Mann war überrascht als plötzlich vor ihm etwas ins Wasser einschlug. Sein Köder verfing sich in etwas und der Grünäugige stand dort mit einem verdutzten Blick. An seinem Köder welcher im Wasser lag hing ein Stück roten Stoffs und er wusste nicht was es war. Er schrak zurück als ein Kopf mit anthrazitfarbenem Haar auftauchte. Der Besitzer hustete sofort und der Brünette ließ sofort seine Angel fallen um ein Stück auf den Anderen zu zutreten und ihm auf den Rücken zu schlagen.  
Als der Andere gestoppt hatte zu husten atmete er leicht schwer und schaute sich plötzlich geschockt um. Der Angler blieb Wortlos. Er wusste schließlich nicht was mit ihm war. Der durchnässte Mann schien erleichtert als er ein Geräusch hörte was sich wie ein Vogel anhörte. Er bewegte sich gerade aus und erst jetzt bemerkte der Brünette das Tauboga welches panisch mit den Flügeln schlug. Der Mann griff an seine Hose und holte einen Pokéball heraus.  
„Tauboga, komm zurück.“, brachte er leicht atemlos raus und zielte den Pokéball auf das Vogel-Pokémon. Der rote Strahl schoss auf Tauboga zu und zog es in den Ball.  
„Hey, ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?“, fragte der Brünette und der Besitzer des Tauboga drehte sich ein Stück nach hinten zu ihm um. Seine blauen Augen schauten ihn an und kein Wort kam über seine Lippen. Er nickte nur und gab einen Laut von sich.  
„Möchtest du etwas zu Trinken, oder so? Wenn du möchtest kannst du dich setzten um dich von dem Schock zu erholen.“ Der Angesprochene nickte und ließ sich von dem Angler zu seinem Klappstuhl führen. Er wurde von dem Brünetten auf den Stuhl gedrückt und er griff in seine Tasche um eine Flasche Wasser heraus zu holen. Er öffnete diese bevor er sie in die Hand des Anderen drückte. Ein leises: „Danke.“, kam über seine Lippen und er nahm etwas von dem Wasser zu sich. Nachdem er etwas getrunken hatte fiel sein Kopf nach vorne und der Angler war ein wenig besorgt.  
„Es ist schön dich kennen zu lernen. Mein Name ist Alvaro und wie du wohl sehen kannst bin ich ein Angler. Ich habe noch nie einen Menschen gefangen.“ Er lachte leicht und hoffte das er den Anderen ein wenig aufmuntern konnte. Er war erleichtert als sich sein Kopf leicht hob und sich ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht schlich.  
„Ich bin Vincent ein Vogelfänger.“ Sein Blick war auf die Flasche gerichtet als er dies sagte und seine Stimme war recht leise. So leise das Alvaro Probleme hatte ihn zu verstehen.  
„Vincent also? Darf ich fragen was passiert ist? Ich denke es passiert nicht alle Tage das ein erfahrener Vogelfänger mit seinem wertvollen Tauboga vom Himmel fällt.“ Er tat sein bestes nicht zu sehr zu lachen als er dies sagte, doch er merkte das etwas komisch war als Vincent ihn immer noch nicht anschaute. Sein Kopf hatte sich wieder ein Stück gesenkt und sein Haar fiel in sein Gesicht.  
„Ich bin kein... Vogelfänger.“ Alvaro legte seinen Kopf leicht schief. Er hatte nicht alles verstanden weswegen er ein Stück auf ihn zu trat.  
„Tut mir leid. Ich habe nicht alles verstanden. Könntest du das noch einmal wiederholen?“ Seine Stimme war freundlich und er bückte sich ein Stück um ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen. Der Blick des Vogelfängers war auf die Flasche gerichtet und der Angler sah das seine Wangen gerötet waren. Überrascht schauten seine grünen Augen in blaue welche weit geöffnet waren. Der Anthrazithaarige ließ die Flasche auf den Sandboden fallen und wisch zurück. Bevor er jedoch von dem Klappstuhl fallen konnte hatte Alvaro ihn an sich gedrückt.  
„Ups, die Wasserflasche ist runter gefallen!“, sagte der Angler als er sich von dem jungen Mann löste und auf die Flasche am Boden schaute.  
„Geht es dir gut? Ich hab dich nicht zu fest gehalten, oder?“ Mit feuerrotem Gesicht schüttelte der Anthrazithaarige den Kopf und stand vorsichtig auf. Langsam ging er von dem Mann weg welchem es scheinbar nicht zu stören schien wie nah sie sich gekommen waren, obwohl sie sich gerade erst kennen gelernt hatten.  
„Ist alles in Ordnung Vincent? Sicher das du alleine gehen solltest? Du kannst ein wenig mit zu mir kommen.“ Alvaro hatte alle seine Sachen weg gepackt und überraschte den Blauäugigen als er einfach seine Hand in seine eigene nahm und ihn in die Richtung von der nahe liegenden Stadt zog.

Wortlos hatte sich Vincent mitziehen lassen. Erst als sie sich auf den Weg zur Stadt gemacht hatten war ihm aufgefallen das der Angler größer war als er. Dafür war dem Anderen schon früher aufgefallen das der Vogelfänger einer der schüchternen Sorte war. Der Brünette lächelte Seelenruhig vor sich hin. Er konnte doch nicht einen so niedlichen jungen Mann einfach gehen lassen. Als sie vor seiner Tür standen kramte er einhändig seinen Schlüssel raus und öffnete die Tür. Er zog den jungen Mann mit hinein und schloss die Tür hinter diesem. Erst dann ließ er seine Hand los. Er stellte seine Sachen auf dem Tisch ab welcher in der Mitte des Raumes stand. Erst dann wandte er sich richtig dem kleineren zu welche sich nervös umschaute.  
„Wie alt bist du, Vincent?“ Das überrumpelte nun den jungen Mann welchen ihn mit seinen blauen Iriden fragend anschaute.  
„Ich bin 21.“, sagte der Angler als er den Blick Vincents sah. Vielleicht würde er ihm sein Alter verraten.  
„Ich“, fing er an aber er stoppte und schluckte einmal kurz. Alvaro beobachtete ihn weiter und war fasziniert davon wie blass er war im Kontrast zu ihm selber. Zögernd schaute ihn Vincent an, seine Augen halb geschlossen, da er ihm scheinbar nicht ins Gesicht schauen wollte.  
„Ich bin... vor kurzem 18... geworden.“ Alvaro lachte kurz und zog seine Mütze mit der Sonnenbrille ab und legte sie auch auf dem Tisch ab. Er trat an den jüngeren heran welcher seinen Blick nun abgewandt hatte. Seine linke Hand lag auf seinem rechten Arm und rieb an diesem auf und ab.  
„Du solltest die nassen Sachen ausziehen.“ Als der Angler das sagte trat er ganz vor den Kleineren und nahm seine rechte Hand in seine um den Handschuh für die Vögel auszuziehen.  
„Ich denke den brauchst du jetzt erst einmal nicht.“, flüsterte er ihm ins Ohr während er den Handschuh auszog und einfach hinter sich warf. Es war ihm gerade wirklich egal wo der Handschuh landete. Vielleicht auf dem Tisch, vielleicht auch nicht. Die Röte des jungen Mannes breitete sich bis zu seinem Ohr aus und Alvaro grinste.  
„Hm, ziemlich sensibel, was?“ Als er fertig gesprochen hatte fuhr er einmal mit seiner Zunge an der Ohrmuschel des Anthrazithaarigen entlang. Seine Hand legte sich auf Vincents Wange, streichelte mit dem Daumen einmal über diese und fuhr dann langsam seinen Hals runter um über den Rand des Kragens seiner Weste zu fahren. Vincent erschauderte als er merkte wie langsam seine Weste geöffnet wurde, Alvaro den Reißverschluss langsam herunter zog. Alvaros andere Hand fand ihren Weg an das Kinn des Jüngeren und er flüsterte leise in sein Ohr: „Schau mich an, Vincent.“, in einer tiefen und leicht rauen Stimme. Die recht helle Stimme des Anglers war verschwunden und Vincent wusste nicht warum er tat was der Ältere ihm sagte. Er schaute hoch in das Gesicht des Anderen und schloss den Blickkontakt. Dieser hielt jedoch nicht sehr lange als der Ältere seine Lippen auf die des Anderen presste. Er versuchte ihn mit sanften Bewegungen dazu zu überreden seinen Kuss zu erwidern. Vorsichtig und erst nach etwas längerer Zeit begann Vincent selber Druck aus zu üben. Sein Augen waren halb geschlossen und die etwas raue Hand Alvaros fuhr über die Haut welche er durch das öffnen der Weste freigelegt hatte.  
Langsam löste er seine Hand von der Wange des Jüngeren und benutzte diese zusammen mit seiner anderen Hand um die Weste von seinen Schultern zu streifen. Das nasse Wäschestück fiel mit einem klatsch auf den Boden und plötzlich löste sich Vincent von Alvaros und trat einige Schritte zurück. Seine Wangen waren immer noch gerötet, er atmete etwas schwerer und seine Augen waren weit geöffnet. Er machte Anstalten seine Sachen zu nehmen und das Haus zu verlassen doch kam er erst gar nicht dazu seine Sachen zu nehmen, da Alvaros ihn an sich drückte und ihm ins Ohr flüsterte.  
„Du kannst nicht sagen es würde dir nicht gefallen was wir hier machen.“ Um seinen Worten Ausdruck zu verleihen drückte er einmal seinen Hintern was Vincent dazu brachte leise zu stöhnen. Er wurde fest an den Körper des Anglers gedrückt welcher ihn dazu brachte leicht auf Zehenspitzen zu stehen und drängte ein Bein zwischen Vincents Oberschenkeln. Als er das bewerkstelligt hatte hob er sein Bein ein Stück hoch und rieb es gegen das Glied des Jüngeren welches schon halb hart geworden war. Vincent stöhnte wieder leise und seine Brust rieb gegen das raue Material von Alvaros Weste welche er immer noch trug. Die Hand welche er auf Vincents Rücken gedrückt hatte um ihn gegen sich zu drücken fuhr leicht an diesem entlang und seine andere Hand fuhr nach oben um sich auf seinen Hinterkopf zu legen.  
Wieder drückte er seine Lippen auf Vincents und zog leicht an seinen Haaren. Dies brachte den Jüngeren zum stöhnen was er nutzte um mit seiner Zunge in seinen warmen Mund einzudringen. Er drehte ihre Köpfe leicht um ihn besser küssen zu können, damit seine Zunge noch weiter in seinen Mund reichte. Er erkundete das neue Gebiet indem er die Zahnreihen entlang fuhr und über dem Gaumen. Als Vincent ihn zurück küsste machte Alvaro sich daran mit seiner Zunge die des Anderen zu animieren welche bisher nur Teilnahmslos beim Geschehen dabei gewesen war. Den Moment wo sich ihre Zungen berührten stöhnte nicht nur Vincent sondern auch der Ältere. Dieser löste seine Hand von seinem Hinterkopf und fuhr wieder seinen Rücken herunter. Mit der Anderen tat er das gleiche und fasste den Hintern des Anthrazithaarigen und hob ihn hoch. Aus Reflex schlang er seine Arme und Beine um den Älteren und stöhne in den Kuss hinein als sein Glied kurz gegen Alvaros rieb.  
Sie lösten den Kuss und beide atmeten schwer. Blaue glasige Augen schauten in grüne welche mit Lust gefüllt waren. Der Angler grinste und begann sich in Richtung eines anderen Raumes zu begeben. Des Vogelfängers Gedanken liefen durcheinander und es war hart für ihn überhaupt einen klaren zu fassen weswegen er nicht registrierte das sie den Raum wechselten.  
Erst als er auf ein Bett geworden wurde und man ihm die Schuhe aus zog machte es klick. Das Bett unter ihm war weich und er beobachtete wortlos wie man ihm seine Schuhe und Hose auszog. Die Hose wurde vorsichtig auf den Teppich gelegt welcher neben dem Bett lag. Der Angler entledigte sich seiner Weste und seinem Shirt. Danach zog er sich seine Schuhe und seine Hose samt Boxershorts aus. Seine Erregung stand Stolz aufrecht und der Jüngere schluckte als er die Größe sah. Er wusste noch nicht so ganz was Alvaro vor hatte, doch dieser kletterte aufs Bett und über ihn und schaute ihn Lust erfüllt an. Er senkte seinen Kopf um ihn erneut zu küssen. Er erwiderte den Kuss und merkte wie beide braun gebrannten Hände seine Brust und dann seine Seiten entlang fuhren um dann an seiner Boxershort stehen zu bleiben. Die Finger fuhren an dem Bund vorbei und hackten sich dann an beiden Seiten unter diesem ein. Langsam zogen diese an seiner Boxershorts und der Besitzer der Hände löste den Kuss um ihm die Boxerstorts ganz von den Beinen zu ziehen.  
Vincents Arm legte sich über seine Augen als Alvaro ihn musterte und sich einmal über seine Lippen leckte. Er versuchte seine Beine zu schließen doch hielt der Brünette sie auseinander. Er senkte seinen Kopf zwischen Vincents Beine und leckte mit seiner Zunge einmal von unten noch oben über sein erregtes Glied. Vincent stöhnte erneut und drückte seinen Rücken durch. Der Arm über seinen Augen rutschte von seinem Gesicht aufs Kissen und seine Hand krallte sich in das Kissen als Alvaro seinen Penis ohne Warnung so weit in den Mund nahm wie er konnte. Seine Zunge drückte gegen die Unterseite seines Glieds und alles was er nicht in seinen Mund schaffte bearbeitete er mit seiner Hand. Er bewegte seinen Kopf ein paar Mal auf und ab bevor er den Penis aus seinem Mund gleiten ließ. Seine Lippen umschlossen den Kopf und er knabberte leicht an diesen während seine Hand sich halb um das Glied geschlossen hatte und es pumpte. Vincent stöhnte erneut auf als sich der Ältere an einem Penis entlang küsste und dann erneut ihn in den Mund nahm. Er saugte ein paar an seinem Glied bevor er sich den Mund leckend abließ.  
Die blauen Augen des Anderen schauten ihn halb geschlossen an und er atmete schwer. Alvaro lächelte erfreut und rutschte nach oben so das er sich weiterhin zwischen seine Beine befand. Seine Hände fuhren nach oben wieder über seine Seiten und dann über seine Brust. Dort hielt er an um mit den pinken Knospen zu spielen. Zuerst fuhr er mit seiner etwas raueren Hand über die Knospen drüber bis er beide zwischen seine Daumen und Zeigefinger nahm und sie kniff. Ein leises Stöhnen ertönte von Vincents Lippen als er sie drehte und die Knospen hart wurden. Dann ließ er von diesen ab und widmete sich wieder den Lippen Vincents welche noch immer geschwollen waren. Er drückte seine Lippen auf die des Anderen und drang wieder mit seiner Zunge in seinen Mund ein. Sofort schmiegte sich die Zunge des Jüngeren an seine und er gewährte ihm Eintritt in seinen eigenen Mund. Er selber gab einen wohligen Laut von sich als der Kleinere seinen Mund erkundete. Genau wie er eben getan hatte begann er über seine Zähne und Gaumen zu fahren bevor seine Zunge mit Alvaros in Kontakt trat.  
Alvaros grinste leicht und öffnete eine Schublade von dem Nachttisch welcher neben dem Bett stand und kramte kurz herum. Vincent war zu sehr auf den Kuss fixiert und auf die Hand welche seine Seite auf und ab fuhr. Der Angler löste den Kuss und setzte sich auf. Abwartend schauten ihn blaue Augen an, da der Anthrazithaarige nicht wusste wie es weiter gehen würde.  
Der Brünette öffnete ein kleines Fläschchen und kippte dieses. Vincent schauderte als die kühle Flüssigkeit seinen Penis berührte und runter lief zwischen die Backen seines Hinterns. Als circa die Hälfte des Fläschchens leer war machte der Brünette diese wieder zu und warf sie neben sich aufs Bett. Nah genug das er sie wieder erreichen konnte wenn er sie brauchte. Alvaro beugte sich wieder über ihn und fing seine Lippen für einen weiteren Kuss. Seine linke Hand drehte einen seiner Nippel während seine rechte Hand zu seinem Eingang wanderte und über diesen strich. Ein Schauer fuhr über Vincents Rücken als er dies merkte und seine Augen öffneten sich weit, jedoch merkte Alvaro dies nicht da er seine Augen geschlossen hatte und darauf konzentriert war dem Jüngeren Lust und Vergnügen zu bescheren. Leichte Panik machte sich in Vincent breit als Alvaros Finger weiterhin über seinen Eingang strich, doch weiter schien er noch nicht gehen zu wollen. Wieder wurde der Kuss gelöst und grüne Iriden schauten in blaue. Abwartend schauten ihn die grünen Augen an, doch der Jüngere wusste nicht was er von ihm wollte. Als nichts passierte und keiner von ihnen einen Ton abgab senkte sich Alvaros Gesicht neben Vincents.  
„Möchtest du stoppen?“, fragte er wieder mit der tiefen und rauen Stimme und der Anthrazithaarige schauderte. Ein leises Stöhnen kam über seine Lippen und er brachte ein leises: „Nein.“, heraus.  
„Bitte mach weiter.“ Alvaro grinste leicht als er das hörte. Er biss leicht in die Ohrmuschel des Jüngeren und machte weiter wo er aufgehört hatte. Seine rechte Hand begann wieder an seinem Eingang zu reiben während seine linke Hand über seine Seite fuhr. Er bewegte sich ein Stück nach unten und nahm seinen rechten Nippel in den Mund um an diesem zu saugen. Seine linke Hand begann wieder seinen anderen Nippel zu drehen und manchmal zog er an diesem. Vincents Hände legten sich auf den Hinterkopf des Anglers als dieser mit einem Finger in ihn eindrang. Langsam schlängelte er seinen Mittelfinger tiefer in den Jüngeren hinein. In dem Moment wo sein Finger bis zum Knöchel in ihm war zog er diesen fast komplett heraus und stieß ein Paar mal in ihn. Dann führte er langsam einen zweiten ein. Der enge Muskel verspannte sich und er hörte einen laut von Unbehagen.  
„Shh, entspann dich. Es wird sich bald gut anfühlen.“, sagte Alvaro gegen Vincents Brust und er merkte wie sich der junger Mann mühe gab sich zu entspannen. Er wartete ein paar Minuten bis sich der Blauäugige entspannt hatte bevor er weiter machte. Als er zwei Finger bis zum Knöchel einführen konnte begann er Scheren Bewegungen zu machen und sie zu biegen.  
„Es ist alles in Ordnung, okay?“, fragte der Größere als er nach einiger Zeit einen dritten Finger hinzufügte. Diese führte er so langsam ein wie er konnte während er dem erregten Glied vor ihm Aufmerksamkeit schenke. Wie beim ersten Mal fuhr er mit seiner Zunge von unten nach oben. Mit seiner Hand zog er die Vorhaut zurück und knabberte an dem Kopf des Gliedes. Vincent stöhnte immer wieder leise auf. Plötzlich rollte ein lautes Stöhnen über seine Lippen uns er drückte seinen Rücken durch. Der Brünette grinste als er diese Reaktion sah und zog seine Finger aus dem Eingang des Anthrazithaarigen. Er setzte sich auf und griff nach der halbvollen Öl Flasche. Diese wurde geöffnet und er kippte den Inhalt auf seinen eigenen erregten Penis welcher ein starkes rot angenommen hatte und nach Aufmerksamkeit schrie. Er seufzte und stöhnte kurz als die kühle Flüssigkeit sein erregtes Glied berührte. Als er das Fläschchen leer gemacht hatte verteilte er es mit einer Hand auf seinem ganzen Glied. Die Hand mit dem Öl wischte er einfach auf dem Bettlaken ab.  
Keuchend lag Vincent da und beobachtete das ganze Geschehen welches sich vor ihm abspielte. Sein Blick legte sich auf Alvaros Penis und er schluckte erneut. Das sollte in ihn hinein passen? Der gebräunte Mann beugte sich wieder über ihn und drückte seine Beine an seinen Oberkörper.  
„Das kann ein wenig wehtun.“, sagte er noch bevor er begann seinen Penis gegen seinen Eingang zu drücken. Zuerst war es nur ein ungewohntes und komisches Gefühl. Es war unangenehm aber aus haltbar. Ein Schmerzenslaut kam über seine Lippen, da sich der Ältere mit einem Stoß in ihm versenkt hatte.  
„Was?“, gab Vincent von sich und schaute den Größeren mit Tränen in den Augen an.  
„Shh. Tut mir leid, ich konnte mich nicht zurückhalten. Entspann dich und ich sorge dafür das du dich schnell gut fühlst.“ Alvaro beugte sich runter und küsste den 18-jährigen so gut es ging ohne sich zu viel zu bewegen. Die Hände welche sich kraftvoll in das Kissen gekrallt hatten ließen langsam los und auch seine Muskeln entspannten sich langsam während sie einen heißen Zungenkuss teilten. Sie lösten den Kuss und Vincent murmelte: „Du kannst anfangen.“ woraufhin Alvaro ganz raus zog und dann wieder in ihn stieß. Er wiederholte dies einige Male auf der Suche nach dem Nervenbündel welches den Jüngeren Sterne sehen ließ. Dieser gab fürs erste nur abgehakte Geräusche von sich und wartete das Alvaro diesen einen Punkt in ihm finden würde den er vorher mit seinen Fingern gereizt hatte.  
„Al-“ Ein lautes Stöhnen stoppte seinen Versuch den Angler anzusprechen und dieser grinste wieder. Er hatte gefunden was er gesucht hatte. Vincents blaue Iriden legten sich sich auf des Gesicht des Anderen. Dieser presste seine Lippen auf seine und wiederhole die Bewegung. Er zog sich aus ihm fast komplett raus und stieß hart in ihn hinein. Das laute Stöhnen wurde durch den Kuss gedämpft und er setzte diese Prozedur fort. Vincents Arme legten sich um Alvaros Oberkörper und er drückte seinen Mund fester auf seinen.  
„Fester. Härter. Mehr. Bitte!“, ertönte die Stimme des Anthrazithaarigen als sie den Kuss gelöst hatten und der Brünette tat ihm gerne diesen Gefallen. Mit jedem Stoß trieb er ihn weiter zum Rand. Seine Lippen legten sich auf Vincents Nacken und er begann an der Haut zu saugen und zu knabbern. Alvaro bemerkte wie sich die Hüfte des Vogelfängers bewegten und versuchte sich seinem Rhythmus anzupassen um ihm entgegen zu kommen. Die Stöße wurden immer hektischer und stärker bis beide kamen. Alvaro stöhnte als sich Vincents Zähne in seinen Hals vergruben. Hart genug um die Haut zu durchbrechen und eine leichte Blutspur zu ziehen. Der Brünette stieß noch einige Male in ihn bevor er mit einem seufzen tief in ihm kam und ihn mit seinem heißen Sperma füllte. Erst als beide von ihrem Orgasmus runter gekommen waren zog der Ältere seinen nun schlaffen Penis aus Vincents Eingang und ihnen fiel die Wunde auf welche nun Alvaros Hals zierte.   
Der Anthrazithaarige war noch immer sehr rot im Gesicht doch wurde er noch dunkler als er bemerkte was er mit diesem Mann getan hatte. Nicht nur hatte er mit ihm Sex gehabt er hat ihn auch noch gebissen. Er drehte sich auf die Seite und zog das Kissen über sein Gesicht. Dies überraschte Alvaro welcher sich auf die Seite legte und versuchte unter das Kissen zu schauen.  
„Hey, Vincent. Alles ist in Ordnung, okay? Es ist nichts schlimmes passiert.“, flüsterte er. Seine Stimme war immer noch leicht tief und rau doch hatte sie wieder ein wenig den hellen Ton angenommen. Er fuhr mit seiner Hand über den hellen Rücken des Jüngeren.  
„Komm, sprich zumindest mit mir.“ Nach einer kurzen stillen Minute hörte er Genuschel und das Kissen bewegte sich ein Stück. Blaue Iriden schauten ihn schüchtern an und Alvaro kam nicht umhin ihn einfach nur niedlich zu finden. Er lachte leicht und fuhr durch Vincents Haare. Dieser setzt sich langsam auf und schaute zur Seite.  
„Was nun?“, fragte er leise nach und hielt seinen Blick abgewandt. Weiterhin fuhr der gebräunte Mann durch seine Haare und lächelte. Er entschied sich dazu den Anthrazithaarigen in seine Arme zu ziehen und sich mit diesem hin zu legen. Gerade als er ihn zu sich ziehen wollte schauten ihn wieder blaue Iriden an. Der Jüngere machte Anstalten etwas zu sagen, doch er schien es sich anders zu überlegen. Sein Blick wanderte immer von irgendeiner Stelle am Boden und wieder zu seinem Gesicht. Der Angler legte seinen Kopf schief. Er wusste nicht was dieses Verhalten zu bedeuten hatte.  
„Vincent, mein lieber. Was ist los?“ Der Ältere nahm das Gesicht des Anderen in seine Hände und brachte ihn sanft dazu ihm sein Gesicht zu zu wenden, jedoch erwiderte er nichts. Daher beschloss der Brünette das durch zu führen was er eben schon vorgehabt hatte. Er zog den Blauäugigen zu sich und legte sich mit diesem hin. Das Kissen legte er unter ihnen zurecht und dann zog er die Decke über sie. Den Jüngeren welcher nur überraschte Laute von sich gegeben hatte war fest an seine Brust gedrückt.  
„Ich geb dir morgen Sachen von mir zu Tragen, aber jetzt sollten wir schlafen.“, flüsterte er in das Ohr welches an Farbe zu genommen hatte.  
„Weißt du eigentlich wie niedlich du bist, Vincent?“, fragte er noch nach und das Ohr nahm noch mehr an Röte zu.  
„Nein, ich bin es nicht.“, kam es zurück und Alvaro lachte wieder.  
„Für dich und für Andere vielleicht nicht. Aber für mich bist du das niedlichste auf der Welt.“ Seine Stimme hatte einen lieblichen und sanften Ton angenommen und seine Augen waren halb geschlossen. Er fuhr wieder mit seiner Hand durch die Anthrazitfarbenen Haare und er war nicht überrascht als er merkte das der Atem des Jüngeren ruhig und gleichmäßig war. Ein lächelte noch einmal bevor er seine Augen schloss und Vincent ins Traumland folgte.


End file.
